Fluid heating and steam generation using electric current is widespread in household use and in industry as well as in energy-generating plants. Nowadays, various types of heat-resistive plastics are used more and more frequently as housing materials for fluid heating devices. Such housing materials are used most often in household heating devices, for example, in hot water boilers, laundry washers, heating radiators, etc.
The following plastic materials are often used as casing materials:    TECAMAX SRP (PPP)—Polyparaphenylene;    TECATRON (TEKATPOH) (PPS)—Polyphenylene Sulfide. Trade names of other manufacturers—Fortron, REPRO (Japan), TECHTRON PPS (Belgium), Murdotec SP, Sustatron PPS;    Tecason E (PES)—Polyethersulfone. Trade names of other manufacturers—Radel A (Solvay), Ultrason E (BASF), Sustason®    PES; also WO2007035402 (A2)—2007 Mar. 29. Improved poly aryl ether ketone polymer blends—2006 January; RU2243966. Method for preparing aromatic sulfones—Jan. 9, 2003.    Tecason P (PPSU)/Polyphenylsulfone/Polyphenylene sulfone. Trade names of other manufacturers—Radel R (Solvay), PPSU 1000, Sustason PPSU.Tecason S (Teκacon C) (PSU, Polysulfone). Trade names of other manufacturers—Udel (Solvay), Ultrason S (BASF), PSU 1000, Sustason® PSU; EP1937774 (A2). Blends of poly aryl ether ketones and polyetherimide sulfones—2008 Jul. 2.    Tecapei (PEI)/Polyetheramide Trade names of other manufacturers—Zedex-410, Susta® PEI, PEI 1000, Ultem®.    POLYAMIDES are the cheapest materials:            HS BLUE temperature-stabilized CAPROLONE cast nylon 6 HS (Nylacast);        Caprolon/TECAST T (PA 6 G)/Cast 6-block polyamide. Trade names of other manufacturers—Ertalon 6 PLA, Nylon, Caproloktam, Sustamid 6G®, Ultralon (Caproloktan, Polycaproamide, Capron, Caprolon).        